


Points

by notebookthief



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oisuga Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebookthief/pseuds/notebookthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pieces of Oikawa and Suga's relationship. For the Haikyuu!! Oisuga week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> haha i wasn't really prepared at all.. so i wrote this really fast..., but it looks like im prepared because im early so  
> i had some fun with this, even though it feels a bit awkward. its strange for me to write oisuga instead of iwaoisuga, but. i love oisuga too. so.  
> the poem suga says at the end is actually something i used to say as a child. im not even sure where i picked it up from but. idk. i liked that i could have him say it. i hope you enjoy this anyway!!

“What do you see?”

Suga glances to his left where Oikawa lies, sprawled lazily over the duvet they lie on. The dock underneath is hard and cool, but the blanket is thick enough to smother it. Suga hums.

“Stars,” he says, stating the obvious. “Lots of stars.”

Oikawa chuckles. “Duh, we’re away from everything. I mean, do you see any constellations? Any particular stars of interest?”

Suga shakes his head. “Of course not,” he says reproachfully. “I thought coming out here was so you could show me.”

“I know, I know, I just wanted to see if you had any prior knowledge,” Oikawa says, bumping their shoulders with a shaky smile. “Do you - are you comfortable?”

Suga smothers a laugh. “I’m _fine_ ,” he assures him. “Everything’s good. Don’t worry.” He reaches over to run his thumb along Oikawa’s cheek, who sighs in response.

“Okay,” he says quietly. “All right, so. Point out a star and we’ll get started.”

Suga points randomly, closing his eyes. “Where am I pointing,” he asks, peeking one eye open at Oikawa.

“Corvus,” he says. “Lucky shot.”

“Lucky?”

“Corvus the crow,” he says, grinning. Suga laughs.

“Of course that’d be the first one,” he says wistfully. “All right, so what’s so good about the crow? Is it good at volleyball?”

Oikawa snorts. “Hardly. Okay, so, here’s the shape of it,” he says, drawing the figure with his fingertip. “The crow is from a story about Apollo, the greek god of music and prophecy. He was going to make a sacrifice to Zeus, the king of the gods, and asked the crow to get water from a running spring. Corvus took a bowl with it and when going to get the water, it came across a fig with unripe fruit. Ignoring Apollo’s orders, it waited for the fruit to ripen, forcing Apollo to get the water himself. After eating the fruit, the crow picked up a water-snake as an alibi and returned to Apollo with it, blaming the snake for blocking the river. Apollo saw through the lie and cursed Corvus with thirst. In memory of this, Apollo put the crow, the bowl, and the water snake in the sky. See, there they are,” he finishes, drawing out the other two constellations.

Suga hums. “What a rude crow.”

Oikawa laughs lightly. “Right? Like, it’s messing with a god, and it basically decides to just give him the middle finger.”

Suga giggles. “Okay, okay, another one.”

Oikawa wags his finger for a moment before pointing one out. “That’s leo the lion,” he says, tracing the constellation. “And over here is leo minor. Not sure why it gets two. Probably a leo thing,” he says, grinning. “And that’s virgo, the virgin. Ah, and see, here’s cancer. That’s my sign.” He has a hint of pride in his voice.

“I’m a gemini,” Suga admits. Oikawa gasps.

“Suga-chan!” he whines. “This means we’re not compatible! Our love has been forsaken by the stars,” he says, throwing a hand over his eyes. Suga shoves him.

“That stuffs not even real,” he giggles out. “Besides, I think I read somewhere that I’m a taurus cusp. Does that help?”

Oikawa nods. “Absolutely. Cancers and tauruses are compatible. If we work at it, we’ll be fine.”

Suga laughs. “I’m glad to know the stars haven’t completely forsaken us.”

“You should be, I might have broken up with you right now,” Oikawa says dramatically.

“You wouldn’t,” Suga says, his tone slightly sing-song. Oikawa can see the hint of doubt in his eyes.

“No,” he assures, “I wouldn’t.”

When Suga leans in to kiss him there is no hesitation. The way he entwines their fingers is sure and steady and affectionate, so unlike their first tiny touches. The shape of his mouth has become familiar as it brushes over Oikawa’s, who does not shy away.

The kiss is brief, but Suga has already settled back down before he can further it. “Show me another one,” he whispers, his breath puffing against his mouth. Oikawa swallows.

He points out Centaurus next, then Lynx, then Ursa Major, then a few less well-known ones. He stutters off in the middle of tracing Bootes when he catches Suga staring at him.

“You’re not looking at the stars,” he says dumbly, forgetting to lower his hand. Suga hums.

“You’re more interesting,” he replies smoothly, but there is a light blush on his cheeks. Oikawa kisses him; Suga is the one to pull his hand down.

“Should we make a wish?” Suga asks against his lips. Oikawa narrows his eyes in confusion.

“You’re supposed to do that on shooting stars,” he says, pecking him. Suga shakes his head.

“My mum always told me you could wish on the first star you see,” he explains, nuzzling their noses. “Point out Corvus again. I want to make a wish.”

He points at the star Suga had earlier, and Suga’s eyes follow his finger. “Star light, star bright,” he says. “First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight.”

He closes his eyes, his lips moving silently. Oikawa watches until he opens his eyes again, shining.

“What’d you wish for?” Oikawa asks. Suga wags a finger in front of his face.

“If I tell you it won’t come true,” he warns playfully.

“Just a hint?” Oikawa pleads, kissing the corner of his mouth. “A word?”

Suga hums. “I wished something about you.”

Oikawa’s cheeks flush and his eyes go soft. “Well, let’s hope they do a better job with your wish then they do with our sign compatibility,” he teases. Suga laughs into his mouth and lets Oikawa kiss away the giggles.


	2. Day 2 - Postcards

The cardstock has a nice texture in his hands, Suga notes. The design is nice, too - abstract, with geometric shapes of silver and pale blue-green connected by powder pink lines. The handwriting on the back is neat and loopy, easy to read. It matches with the design. 

_My Dear Koushi,_ it reads. He muffles his initial snickers. _I am having an excellent time visiting my parents. They say next time you should visit with me. Oh no, I’m running out of space! Hope you enjoyed your break from me! Love, your Tooru._

“Oikawa,” he call into their shared bedroom, “why did you give me a postcard?” 

Oikawa’s head pops from the doorway, expression playfully innocent. “Do you not want a postcard?” he asks, avoiding the question. 

“It’s not that I don’t want a postcard,” he replies. “I just don’t understand why you gave me one. You didn’t even mail it.” 

Oikawa shrugs, padding into the main room. “My niece was buying some stationary, so I bought one. I couldn’t find any stamps to match.” 

Suga raises an eyebrow. “Really. You just happened to find a fancy postcard.” 

“It was a very expensive stationary shop, I’ll have you know.” 

“It doesn’t even have a picture on it. It’s just pretty shapes.” 

“Very expensive stationary shop. Very high-end. Everything all about aestheticism.” 

Suga grins at him. “Well then,” he says, moving to the fridge to find a free magnet, “thank you very much for your complete lack of effort and incredible amount of thoughtfulness.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

He finds one with a moon jellyfish on it from their trip to the aquarium six months ago. “I bet you didn’t try too hard with your handwriting either,” he teases. Oikawa’s notes are scrawling symbols no one can make sense of - not even Oikawa half the time. 

“Not really,” he replies nonchalantly, inspecting his nails. “That sort of thing just comes naturally to me.” 

After hanging the card on the fridge, Suga sidles over to Oikawa. “Of course,” he agrees before reaching up to kiss him. Oikawa leans down to make it easier for him. “I’ll cherish it,” he mumbles against his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> urgh im so tired... i could barely even do this... tbh i wrote chapter five first haha. i was actually really stuck on this prompt!! it was postcards or tabletop rpg, and while the second would have been very fun, its also hard.... anyway i hoped this worked for you guys!


End file.
